The Dramas of Being Pregnant at Fourteen
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: A Niley story to go along with my youtubes urm miley nick jonas lilly oliver jake robbie ray TDBPF no liley or moliver or nilly or odd couples like that pairings: loliver jilly jiley niley loe? read it gosh darnit!
1. The Secret of a Life

**TDBPF**** - ****The Dramas of Being Pregnant at Fourteen**** --A Niley Story**

**Chapter 1. The Secret of a Life**

Miley buried her head into her hands. She fell to her knees, pushing the bathroom rug against the sink. Her hands covered the first set of tears to roll down her face. Miley saw this coming, but never really thought of it as a possibility. She let her dripping hands fall to the floor, as she leaned back against the wall.

"You okay Bud?" Her father called from downstairs. Her sobs were louder than she thought.

As Miley opened her mouth to speak, fear drifted in.

After a long pause, Robbie Ray opened the bathroom door. The first thing he saw was a distressed face, but the second thing shocked him.

A white stick-like object with two pink lines layed in the sink. He walked towards his daughter, knowing very well what was wrong. He couldn't say anything to make it better. Robbie sat down beside her.

Miley closed her eyes, she wasn't exactly willing to she her father's face.

When she felt his arms around her, she let out a shaky sigh. Miley felt herself becoming more and more tired. With every question that popped in her head, the weaker she felt.

It must have been awhile, but neither of them noticed, or cared. That was until Robbie tried to pull away and realized his little girl was sleeping. It had been awhile since he held Miley in a comforting way. As much as it pained him inside, he shook her awake, the situation wasn't over.

Miley batted her eyes regaining focus. "Daddy?" Miley fixed the ring on her necklace.

"Bud ... I think you should call _him_." Robbie couldn't look at her now.

She let go of the ring and wiped the brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. Miley nodded.

As Robbie exited the room, Miley searched her pockets for her phone. She slowly opened it. Miley found his name and clicked the green button.

'Ring ... Ring..'

"Hello?" A sweet voice flowed through her ear.

"Nick?" Miley cleared her throat, trying to sound normal. "He-hey."

"What's wrong babe?" Nick plugged his open ear, trying to block out his brothers.

"Umm... I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"Aww are you dumping poor Nicky?" Joe had snatched the phone from Nick.

"What! No!" Miley shouted. Which got her too angry to sound upset.

"Oh here's Kevin."

"Put Nick on!" Miley screamed into the phone.

"It's Kevin!" Kevin shouted back.

"I know!" Miley sighed and cupped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh I'll just put you on speaker." Kevin suggested politely.

"No give the phone to Nick." Miley instructed.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

"Nick I'm pregnant!" Miley blurted out.

There was a pause. "Miley your on speaker." Kevin informed her.

Miley wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Joe started laughing.

"What's funny about a baby?" Miley whispered into the phone.

"No ..no, I mean Nick made a promise with his purity rin..." Joe stopped when he noticed Nick's finger was bare.

"Nick what did you do?!?" Kevin yelled, he was probably the one holding the phone because Miley heard it hit the floor.

As the brothers continued yelling, Miley felt the chain around her neck. The ring dangled from it.

The ring. Nick's ring. Miley took his purity.

She closed the phone, and typed in a new number.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Truscott ... is Lilly there?" Miley choked out, fighting back tears, although she sounded fine now.

"Sure hold on.." Heather said brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly found out last night, then hung up. Today Miley left about fifty messages saying 'sorry' or 'please pick up' or 'please don't hate me!'

Miley cried herself to sleep last night, thinking she lost her best friend. Today at school no one knew about her _new_ secret. But what about the Hannah secret? Hannah with the same baby as Miley?

Life was about to change for her. There was no doubt about what she had to do, pray to God that she does not grow attached to the baby inside her. This is The Dramas of Being Pregnant at Fourteen ... or TDBPF!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Not my best.. but still it was better than I thought. This isn't a one-shot. AND I really couldn't think of a good title. lol)


	2. Best of Luck!

**TDBPF**

**Chapter 2.****Best of Luck**

Today is Wednesday, today is just like Thursday, it's gunna suck.

Miley walked down the school halls. It was the second week of silence between her and Lilly.

It doesn't help that Oliver was a poser. He only hung out with Miley so he could get closer to Lilly. Or at least that's what Miley came up with when he stopped talking to her, when she didn't even tell him about the pregnancy. Or maybe that was it. Lilly might of told him about Miley and Nick. Maybe that's why he wasn't talking to her, either way he was a poser as a friend.

The gossip topic of the week _was_ the chance of Oliver asking Lilly out. No one really knew why Lilly and Miley weren't talking, what they came up with was that Lilly and Oliver were going out.

Before Miley blinked, she was in second period. How time flies that fast, was beyond her.

"Did you hear?" Becca whispered to Miley as she took her seat.

"About Lilly and Oliver?" Miley spoke loud enough for Lilly to hear. Apparently she wasn't paying attention.

Lilly around in her seat and faced Miley. "No one asked you two ... oh I'm sorry you _three_ about my life."

Becca looked around to see who else was listening.

"Sorry Becca, by three I meant you, Miley, and her soon-to-be baby!" Miley's mouth dropped. 'Bitch!' She thought to her self and she face heated. "Miley here's a lesson, what goes around comes around! Don't talk about people, it hurts when it comes back to you." Lilly coughed and turned to their teacher.

The classroom buzzed with gossip. Miley looked around and then back to Mr.C.

"Girls!" He darted his eyes to the girl in front. "Lilly why would you say something like that?"

"Well at least I'm not lying. I'm not going out with Oliver!" Lilly had respect to people she could trust, she really didn't trust Miley at this point in time.

Miley heard the voices echo. 'Slut' 'Whore' 'I called that!' All rude comments about her. One passed her and caught her attention. 'A baby Oken?'

Oliver's eyes bugged out and shouted. "Are you serious? It's Miley!" He said in disgust. When he glanced over to Miley, his eyes soften. He knew it was a mistake, but he would never sleep with Miley.

"It's okay Oliver, well your other best friend had a sex dream about you." Miley smiled and looked at Lilly.

"Miley buys 'C' bras and can only fit into a 'B'!" Lilly shouted.

Miley gasped. "That was last year!"

The room laughed at the girls. Including Mr.C, he liked when people were open. So he enjoyed this conversation ... in an odd way.

"Well now that you can fit into it, you don't want your bra on?" Lilly smirked, the looked like she was about to cry. Which was the same reaction as Miley.

"Well best of luck for your baby!" Lilly gulped.

Lilly stormed out of the room, Miley exited shortly after.

Oliver was left with his head down, trying to hide his joy that Lilly thought of him as more than a friend. But he wasn't ready for it to be like he dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick, Joe, and Kevin hoped out of their van. They held marsh mellow shooters in their hands. Nick ran up Miley's driveway.

A bang on the door, led Miley down stairs.

When she reached the bottom step, Joe popped in.

"Marsh-Mellow Flying do do do do do do do do do!" Joe sang in the tune of 'Everybody was Ku Fu Fighting!'

Miley stepped closer to the door, Nick ran in and smashed his lips onto her's. Without a word Joe and Kevin beamed them with marsh mellows. Miley pulled away slowly eyes closed with a smile.

"What's with the marsh mellow fight?" She bit her lip.

"Well just 'cause your having a kid, doesn't mean you gotta stop acting like a kid." Nick winked. "Oh and I got these!" Nick reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out an extra pair of goggles.

"Thanks but it's not for you." Nick sat on his knees. Miley watched his every move.

Joe picked up a picture of Miley and Lilly. "Who's this?"

"It's Lilly, which reminds me I need to burn that!" Miley still starred down at Nick.

"I'll take care of it!" Joe smiled at the picture.

"Joe and Lilly sitting in a.." Kevin was stopped by a marsh mellow blown in his mouth from his brother.

In that time, Nick wrapped the goggles around Miley's stomach. "Oh you are so lucky this stretches." Nick rubbed her stomach.

"Your crazy you know."

"Yeah..." Nick still on the ground, glanced over at his brothers. "It runs it the family." Nick kissed her shirt, which was meant for the baby in the womb. "I love you ... both of you."

"No you don't!" Miley cried realizing what was happening! "We can't love it, I'm glad you love you which means you'll stay with me, but you can't love it! I can't raise a baby with secrets everywhere! It wouldn't be right!"

"Miley... okay .. okay." Nick sighed. "You want the baby to live with strangers or people we'll never have a normal relationship with again, okay. Just please don't cry, and please think about it!"

"Nick I'm fourteen! There's nothing to think about! I'll get an abortion!" Miley screamed, Joe and Kevin seemed to have vanished a while back.

"No Miley please no!" Nick got off his knees. "Give up the baby just don't kill it!"

"I can't have a kid ..." Miley closed her eyes trying to keep control. "Your right I'm still a kid." Miley sucked in her lips and went to lay her head on Nick's shoulder, but her father was there. "Daddy?" She opened her eyes.

Robbie Ray unhooked the goggles. Miley looked down. "Where's..?"

Nick took her hand. "Next to you." Miley listened to his voice, but kept her eyes on her father. Miley smiled and squeezed on to Nick's hand a little.


	3. 3 Months 3 Days 3 Minutes 3 Friends

**TDBPF**

**Chapter 3.** **Three Months, Three Days, Three Minutes, Three Friends!**

"Three months exactly." Miley bit onto a cracker.

"Yeah." Jackson felt uncomfortable around Miley now. It was weird, he tried to avoid her as much as he could. "So... are they coming over later?"

"Don't you pay any attention at all? It's Thursday, and they're on tour!" Miley yelled, her hormones were getting a little crazier.

"So that's a no?" Jackson wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"They're coming on Saturday." Miley reached into the bag of crackers. The snack seemed to sooth her stomach.

"Oh." Jackson nodded and tried to think of an excuse to leave the house, nothing came to him. So he was stuck listening to Miley blab about how her life was going so poorly. Until school started ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-5th period-

Miley found herself wishing that, the night with Nick never happened. Lilly would still be her friend, instead of some one she waved in the halls to as they pasted. Not really an enemy, just not a friend.

Lilly didn't hate Miley, as much as she could, she didn't. Miley needed someone, and Lilly felt that Miley needed her more than ever, so she continued to slowly bring their relationship back. Secretly of course, that's how things are with the two of them, it had to be hidden.

"Hey." Lilly smiled as she approached Miley.

"Hi." Miley smiled back and dug through her book bag.

"So... how's your..." Miley's eyes shot up at her. "Nick?" Lilly looked nervous.

"Fine... and how's your Oliver?" Miley smiled.

"I'll forget you said that, and he's fine." Lilly let out a small laugh.

Miley followed her actions.

"Good... so?" Miley looked at her waiting for something.

"Bye." Lilly walked to her desk, and Mrs. Trex entered the room.

Miley sighed that's not what she was waiting for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-after school-

Oliver leaned against Lilly's locker waiting for her 7th period class to end. Miley walked out of a different classroom. She noticed the boy and blew out another sigh. And slowly walked towards him. "Hi Oliver."

He crossed his arms to relax... well no that wasn't true he did that when he was uncomfortable. "Hello Miles."

"Now why is it now you talk to me and use a nickname but didn't make an attempt to call me back when I left you _the message_." Miley rotated the books in her hands.

"No reason. Just didn't have time, just like right now." Oliver looked over her head and searched for Lilly.

"Well that's..." Miley was about to tell him off... but then a familiar face appeared behind him. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Oliver cocked his eyebrow.

"Miley!" Jake literally pushed Oliver into a locker and hugged Miley.

Yes Jake Ryan Miley's EX-lover. Oliver never liked him, he just enjoyed when Jake asked girls out, so he could catch the rebound. Maybe that's why he got to slow dance with Lilly at the 70's dance. Memories lingered in their minds.

Miley's phone rang and about three seconds later she was gone, leaving Oliver and Jake alone to talk. _Oh Joy_ Oliver thought.

"So she single?" Jake smiled at some girls walking by, but he meant Miley.

"Hi. I'm good thanks for asking. Miley I don't really think she's single." Oliver felt used, which was what Jake was doing.

Lilly walked out of her class finally.

Jake looked at her, still in a conversation with Oliver. "I'll just ask Lilly then, she's always single."

Ouch! That was hard. Oliver got protective now. "She's not single either!"

"Sorry didn't know!" Jake gave his full attention to Oliver.

"And Lilly isn't always single!"

Lilly walked up to us. "Hey Jake!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her into a hug. Oliver tightened his fists.

"Lilly! How've you been?" Jake let go of her. Oliver still stood there ready to punch the wall or Jake, which one seemed more logical?

"I'm good." Lilly smiled at both of them.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" Jake asked glancing over to Oliver.

"I'm actually not.." Oliver took her hand, and pulled her about four feet before Lilly fought back. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me!" Oliver grabbed on to her wrists. Lilly slid down the hall. Her feet sometimes slipping, and tripping, but Oliver continued to drag her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Oliver's-

Lilly slammed his bedroom door behind her. Oliver sat on his bed, waiting to be yelled at.

Lilly smacked him upside the head.

"What the fuck Lils?"

"Well you do realize that Jake was gonna ask me out?"

"Really? Your kidding!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Did you forget that he uses you?" Oliver yelled. Lilly looked down at her shoes. "He doesn't want you he wants Miley!"

"I know but he's the only guy that gives me the time of day!" Lilly shouted not even looking at him.

"I give you all the time I can give!"

"Well your my best friend." Lilly smiled lifting her eyes to him.

"Lilly... that's why I was waiting for you today." Oliver sighed. "I was gunna ask you out."

"What?" Lilly's voice softened.

Oliver dug his hand into his pocket. "Here." The handed her a small ring. "It's a purity ring. I'm not gunna be the guy in your dream. Oh and don't use it like Nick did!"

Lilly smiled. "So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked lifting himself up from the bed.

"Only if the ring fits." Lilly bit her lip. Oliver placed the ring on her slim finger.

Lilly gave him a light kiss on his cheek, which caused it to turn a shade of pink.

'Ring... Ring...Ring..'

Lilly answered Oliver's phone. "Hello?"

"Lilly? Oh It's Miley." Miley's voice was quiet and gentle.

"Hey do you wanna talk to Ollie?" Lilly looked over to Oliver. He sat there motioning her to hang up.

"No I was gunna call you next."

"Okay?"

"Do you wanna meet the Jonas Brothers as Lola?" Miley's voice got all of a sudden cheerful as she said 'Lola'.

"Urmm ... can Mikey go?"

"Duh!" The two were talking... as best friends again, Lilly's plan worked in her opinion, but it really wasn't her plan. It was the fact that Miley knew she had to tell the Hannah fans her news. But she wasn't gunna do it herself! The three friends would have to explain it.


	4. I Need Six Minutes With You

**TDBPF**

**Chapter 4.****I Need Seven Minutes With You**

_**Note:**__ Not all chapters will be Miley focus. (It gets boring) So This Chapter will be more of a Lilly ... somewhat Joe/Oliver-ish lol. Oh and my guy dialog may suck because im guess that's what guys say? TV is so fake :-P!_

"Are we there yet?" Joe whined.

"5 more minutes." (random name .. ummm) Bob the limo driver called back to the boys.

"Ugh!" Joe made it very clear he did not want to be on the road still.

"Chill dude. Why are you so hype?" Kevin eyed Joe.

"Because I'm bored!" The boys continued to bicker as Nick rubbed his bare finger and thought of Miley.

They arrived shortly after the bickering ended with Kevin as the winner of the 'calm down' fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola walked up onto the stage. "Hey guys."

"Lola you look..." He bit his lip on the word he was thinking of. "... nice!" 'Oh crap that was NOT what I meant.' Oliver thought.

"Thanks." She fixed her shimmering purple top.

Oliver had his eyes on her jeans. Her tight black emo-ish jeans.

The whole center was empty.

Hannah ran backstage, and puked.

"EW!" Mike yelled.

"Deal with it!" Miley called back.

"Oh grow up Mikey!" Lola hit his arm.

"Meany!" His stuck out his tongue.

"Hannah!?" Someone yelled, and Lola ran out to see who it was, followed by Mike.

When they saw the figures, Lola was gitty as can be, Mike on the other hand, didn't care.

Miley took them by the arms and brought them closer to the Jo-Bros. "Kevin, Joe ... this is Lola and Mike." Miley pointed to the people as she said they're names.

"Hi Lilly!" Joe jumped a step closer.

"Um.. in a wig I'm Lola." She laughed nervously.

"Right, I was just thinking of your picture." Joe held a grin on his face.

"Cool, are you guys playing tonight?" Mike jumped in.

"Yeah, but after about five songs, we're just fans." Kevin said.

"Well maybe we could hang out together later." Lola starred up at Joe.

"Sure." Joe felt his cheeks heat up.

Nick and Miley had gone into her dressing room as soon as the introductions were done.

"Well I can play guitar too." Mike came in between the two starring at each other.

"Umm... excuse us!" Lola took Mike's hand and brought him to the side. "Are you trying to hit on them?" She spoke threw her teeth.

"No just stating a fact, if you want I can go over and tell them another, maybe the one about you being my girlfriend." Mike pointed to her ring.

"Then take it back, I thought you were kidding!"

"Fine!" Mike rose his voice, hiding the hurt inside him. Lola dropped the ring on the floor, and walked back to the boys. Mike didn't even bother to pick it up, he just kept his eyes on the girl who broke his heart in six seconds.

This was probably Miley meant when she said secrets. Lola had one too. She did love Oliver, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she was young and wanted some experience before giving her heart away for good.

"Lola?" Joe asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you a Jonas Brothers fan?"

"Eepp!" Lola shoved her hands over her mouth and nodded.

Joe laughed and took one hand off of her face and walked her out on stage. Oliver's mouth dropped. Apparently people arrived because there were screaming girls as Joe walked out.

At random Lilly thought of the first song that popped in her head. Oliver gazed out at her.

"There she goes again the girl I'm in love with it's cool we're just friends." Joe sang to her.

"Fuck you." Oliver whispered and stormed off to the desert table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey do you like strawberries?" Lola smiled at Joe as they stood in front of the chocolate fountain.

"Sure they're awesome."

Lilly pulled a strawberry off of Hannah's table. She dipped it in the fountain.

Joe licked his lips. Lilly held it up. Asking if he wanted it, without speaking a word.

Joe nodded. Lola fed it to him.

"Ugh.." Oliver sighed, and headed away from them. "Kevin is your brother.." Oliver slid on the ring Lola left on the ground earlier. He smashed into the desert table.

"Whoa." Kevin grabbed his arm. "You okay man?"

Lola didn't even notice. Oliver turned to the two of them and bit his top lip. "No.." He whispered.

"Whatever you'll live." Kevin patted his back and stepped closer towards his younger brother. "Nick.. are you gunna tell her?"

Nick kept his eyes on Miley. "When she comes out."

The lyrics replayed in Nick's mind.

'Get Ready'

Oh I'm ready.'

'Get set. Don't go.'

'I'll be alright, I'll be okay. Know that I'll be thinking of you each and everyday.'

Then it occurred to him, Miley was leaving her father for him. Or that Miley still loves Nick even though he's far away. It was logical at least.

Miley walked by him, breathing heavily.

"Miles you shouldn't go in there." Nick stopped Miley from entering her dressing room.

"Why?"

""Well Joe and Lilly are about ten seconds from making out in your fountain." Nick choked on the last word, realizing how dumb he sounded.

"Interesting." Miley crinkled her face in.

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Are you gonna do it tonight?" Nick gulped changing the subject.

"I think so." Miley looked down, her Hannah drifting in front of her face. "Well it's now or never."

Nick kissed her forehead before she walked out on to the stage.

The crowd rawred and bounced. 'Hannah! Hannah!'

"Yall... Miley cleared her throat. "Well since the concert is coming to an end I have some news..." Miley sighed into her head set. "I'm having a baby."

'What?!?' The crowd yelled People started beaming whatever they could find at her.

That's when Nick stepped in ... or out? Must of it stopped or slowed. He walked out farther. He tapped on the microphone.

"Why are you mad at her?" Nick held up his hand to show the empty space where his purity ring once was. "It's my fault."

Gasps were spread.

The group awaited for Nick and _Hannah_, blocking paparazzi.

Nick wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder and walked her backstage. Lilly opened her arms and Miley accepted. Nick and his brothers headed for their limo as soon as they could.

Oliver watched them leave, then joined Miley and Lilly's hug. He could have guessed that Miley was crying, but he couldn't tell because all he heard was Lilly's words. 'I thought you were kidding. Do you like strawberries?' He closed his eyes and breathed the girls in.

Robbie Ray broke in and helped Miley to the limo. This time they entered into the JB's car.

"Daddy?" Miley gripped onto the car door, she was the last to enter.

"Yeah Miles?" He whispered.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around him.

Cameras flashed. "I love you too , Bud. You go I'll take care of this." He let go of her. he let her enter the limo, without him.

Robbie Ray waved as shut the door. Miley smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, okay I'll play!" Joe finally agreed.

"Cool." Lilly couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll go first!" Nick said spinning the water bottle.

'Oh crap!' Nick thought as it slowed on Lily. She must have been thinking the same thing as she blew on the bottle.

"Ha-ha!" Kevin laughed.

It landed on Joe.

"Come on." Nick sighed and walked into the coat closet.

Joe shrugged and followed.

5 minutes passed and Joe grew bored. He got a terrible, wonderful idea. (I've been watching the grinch too much)

"Uh! Uh! Nick!" He shouted fighting back his laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Nick whined, which only made Joe moan louder. After another minute, he banged on the door.

Miley opened it. Joe walked out faking to be out of breath. "Well... I won't been needing this!" Joe pulled off his ring.

"You suck at acting gay." Lilly laughed.

"Well I love your shirt! Baby you working it." Joe flipped his hand, and sat back down.

"I'll go next!" Miley spun the bottle. It slowed .. slower ... even slower. Lilly.

"Another gay couple?" Nick asked.

"Yeah 'cause were gunna do so much!" Miley laughed and put her arm around Lilly.

They walked off into the closet. Miley leaned in for a kiss, and Lilly shut the door.

"Fuck!" Joe slipped out.

Kevin hit his shoulder.

"Oh like you don't wanna see?" Joe asked a little shocked at his brother.

"Okay this is weird." Oliver finally said something.

Miley and Lilly sat in the closet, doing nothing but laugh at the boys. The minutes went by faster than they thought. Lilly and Miley came out hand in hand.

"You two didn't do anything ... right?" Kevin asked and bit his lip.

"What happens in the closet stays in the closet" Miley winked at Lilly. Nothing happened but the boys weren't smart enough to figure that out.

"My turn?" Lilly asked with a wild smile. The order of the game was in the order of the circle.

Lilly spun the water bottle. It stopped all of a sudden .. on Oliver.

It was silence. They walked into the closet not even looking at each other. Oliver quietly shut the door.

Lilly threw her wig on the floor.

One Minute- "Lilly ... can I ask you a question?" He whispered.

Lilly nodded.

"Do you remember I was the first boy to hold your hand, and to hug you, and to carry you, and watched you cry and.." Oliver stopped.

Lilly pressed her lips against his. Oliver stepped back, Lilly followed. She pretty much had him trapped against the wall. Oliver closed his eyes. He licked at her bottom lip. Lilly opened her mouth wider. Their lips locked and relocked a number of times.

Two Minutes- Miley pressed her head against the door. She heard their breathing and ... spit?

Oliver slid down to the floor. "Lilly?" He caught his breath.

"I'm the first girl you kissed now. But your not the first boy I kissed." Lilly smiled. She crept down infront of him. "And your weak."

He pounced on her.

Joe jumped as he heard a thump.

"How's weak now?"

"That's not what I meant, I meant you can't handle me." Lilly layed there and didn't even struggle.

Three Minutes- Oliver released her arms, and placed his hands on the floor. "I can handle you."

"I believe you, but if you start shaking ..." Lilly cocked up her eyebrow when she trailed off.

"What?"

"Just get off a sec." Oliver rolled off of her. Lilly gripped onto her shirt. She took a look at Oliver. Who waited to see what she meant. Stupid boy. Lilly pulled her shirt off.

Oliver's eyes bugged out.

"I told you." Lilly smiled at his surprise.

"When did you get a chest?" Oliver avoided looking at her as he spoke.

"Remember when you asked out Becca and I gave you confidence... and we bumped chests?" Oliver nodded. "Well it hurt, that's when I realized it." Lilly giggled quietly.

"Oh I'm not shaking! I won! I can handle you." Oliver smiled as he looked at his knees.

"Fine.." Lilly unstrapped her bra.

Oliver looked at the sealing. "See I can handle you." Oliver still looked up. Lilly took his hands. He froze, followed by heat in his face, and a sudden need to cross his legs.

"I didn't even do anything." Lilly mocked.

Four Minutes - "Well you won." Oliver looked only in her eyes. "Now please put some fucking clothes on!"

Lilly smiled in pleasure. She let go of his hands, she tugged up on the bottom of his shirt.

"What the heck? I said you won." Oliver yelled.

The three boys looked at each other in the living room, passing surprised expressions.

"I know, I taking your shirt. That's clothes." Lilly loved Oliver's reactions, she knew he was pure, and didn't plan on _this_ for a while. Lilly felt her way up Oliver's chest, taking the shirt as she moved along.

Miley listened carefully, with the Jonas brothers hovering over her.

As the shirt covered Lilly's face, Oliver sighed in relief.

Five Minutes-"Oliver I wasn't gunna do anything." Lilly fixed his shirt.

"Then why'd you do that?" Oliver sounded hurt. He felt violated.

"Because I wanted you to remember I'm gunna be your first everything. So don't you dare you screw some hooker." Lilly pointed her finger at him.

Oliver nodded. "Can we come out now?" He asked.

The four ran back to their spots on the floor. "Um... two more minutes."

"Ollie?" Lilly smiled up at him. "I'm your best friend and your mine. So promise me if I ever do that again you'll at least take me to dinner first."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah I promise."

It was an odd promise, but it was a promise he wanted to keep. Lilly kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Well it's not a cheesy movie ... so do I need a reason?" Lilly bit her lip.

"Good point."

Six Minutes- "Am I ever gunna get my shirt back?"

"Yeah ... the night you take me out to dinner." Lilly winked.

"I hate you." Oliver mumbled.

"Don't worry I love you too." Lilly shoved his shoulder.

"Okay this is the longest seven minutes of my life!" Kevin opened the closet door.

"Thank you!" Oliver said leaping up. He walked out shirtless and didn't have a problem.

Lilly followed, and sat next to Joe.

"What happened?" Joe looked at her.

"I was cold so I took his shirt. Can I have a hug? Maybe you'll keep me warm." Lilly smiled at him.

Oliver didn't mind, Lilly wasn't his property.

"I'm not a hugger." Joe shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning beautiful." Nick poured Miley a glass of Orange juice as she sat beside him.

"Where's my dad?" Miley yawned.

"He left earlier for some Hannah thing. ... How's the morning sickness?" Nick had to ask.

"Better ... So everyone slept over?" Miley looked around. Joe slept on the couch, Kevin was on the piano?, Lilly and Oliver were on the floor, not side-by-side, but close enough.

"Yeah."

**Note: I know this one was long... but I didn't want to have another chapter about the same week. Two chapters was enough! **


	5. Press Conversance of Pancakes

**TDBPF**

**NOTE: I'm sorry I've had writer's block for a while but I wanted to write this before I leave for the cabin. I'm not quite sure which character focus this will be yet, but it starts off with Niley. I'll try and make Lilly's situation a tad clear-er. Oh and a possible 'Loe chapter' Then again with Loe... there comes Oliver's jealous side. **

**Side Note: Lilly and Oliver do have an attraction, that's obvious .. but what will time lead to? Loliver or Loe? (Joe isn't here a lot bad sign)**

"You should see this!" Miley said looking at her stomach, which of course had finally started to grow. She held the phone in one hand. While the other one drifted along her shirt with her fingers, slowly circling her stomach.

"You're growing already?" Nick asked counting the days in his head. "It's only almost 4 months!" He paused from walking and jumped onto his top bunk in the tour bus.

"Well she wants to grow!" Miley dropped a cracker. And looked at her stomach.

"Hmm a her?" Nick mocked.

Miley hung up the phone and starred at her stomach. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

No response. (duh.)

"Well do you want to stay with me and daddy?" Miley stopped herself again. "Well.. I guess it's just me. Or you can live with a nice family ... that wants you bad." Miley no longer felt huge. She felt a car crash into her, leaving her to really think about life.

Miley shock her head avoiding pain, turning on the television.

A reporter mentioned 'Hannah Montana' Which made the screen turn black, and Miley pace around the room. An idea hit her, but how would that work?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly felt the cold war against her skin, water... no wait tears found their way down her neck. Lilly heard the giggles and moans and tried to hide from them. Hide from her mother and the guy she brought home tonight. Lilly shifted her legs up, and dug her face into her hands. If at any other time the phone rang, she'd answer it without a second thought. But even though it wasn't the best timing, Lilly didn't recognize the number so took the phone up from the floor.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked, followed by a sniffle.

"Lilly? You okay?" Joe asked from the other side of the call.

"Fine." Lilly bit her tongue.

_No. _Lilly thought to herself.

"Listen are you doing anything next... month. Sorry." Joe asked unsure even if that could work.

"Yeah uh nope." Lilly laughed nibbling on her fingertip.

"Cool what are you doing now?" Joe still sounded concerned. Which made Lilly feel guilty.

"I'm... home... doing things... like.. homework!" Lilly thought of a lie not too quick, but Joe let it slide.

Voices were heard in the background, followed by Joe's whispers. "I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow."

'Click.'

_So now he calls me all the time? Since when did he even start calling me? When did he even get my number?!? _Lilly's mind buzzed with questions.

Oliver found himself knocking on Lilly's window at four in the morning. Not that she minded at all. The sexual relations in the other room had stopped. Lilly opened the window. Having a one-story home had it's advantages. Oliver pretty much climbed onto the window sill, and bounced in. "Hey." He sighed and looked down at her.

"Hey." Lilly sat on her bed, which of course meant that Oliver followed.

"She here?" Oliver asked sitting beside her, edging his head towards Lilly's mother's room.

"Yeah." Lilly bit her lip looking around the room she's seen everyday.

"You okay?" His voice reminded her of Joe.

"I'm fine." Lilly's voice became more high pitched.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Lilly breathed him in.

"Okay I'm _really_ fine." Lilly laughed, noticing her head somehow managed to be on his head. His touch took her away.

"Well then it worked." Oliver smiled and pulled away a little.

Lilly took it as a game. "Well thanks." She fake smiled. About a minute of silence later... (lol this part is for Kelly)

Lilly moved closer to Oliver. "So why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"Why?" Lilly edged closer to him.

"Because I couldn't sleep." Oliver realized how close they were now.

"We'll I'm not gunna sleep yet either." Lilly slid her hand onto his knee.

"I can see that." Oliver bended back a little, attempting to escape from her.

"Your so hot." Lilly smirked. Her lips curving onto his neck.

Oliver caught on to her plan. His fingers tingled against the soft peach fuzz that lay on her back. Her butterfly kisses stopped when she felt his hands crawling up her back, taking her shirt along with him.

"What's wrong baby?" Oliver slipped his hands down back to her waist, and layed straight back on her bed.

"What the hell?" Lilly asked confused and felt uncomfortable being on top of him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot ... uhmm would you like to get something to eat?" Oliver smiled sleeplessly.

"You dick!" Lilly hit his arm.

"Well you can get nude in front of me, but I can't look at you?" Oliver got defensive.

"Come on." Lilly literally rolled off him, and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Oliver turned his head, following her with his eyes.

"Dip shit! I thought we were getting something to eat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh!" Lilly sighed at a Denny's booth.

"Calm yourself!" Oliver screamed though his teeth.

"We're the only people in here and their still taking forever." Lilly kept her head up with her hand. "We should have gone to WaWa."

"Here you are dearies." A southern waitress in a disgusting uniform placed a stack of pancakes on that table.

"Thank you!" Lilly stabbed them with a fork and ripped some pancake off.

Oliver laughed and watched her gorge down the pancakes. Some whipped cream splatted on her face. He smiled as she tried to lick her nose.

Oliver just dug his fork into the stack. "Soo.." He gulped.

"What?" Lilly asked with food shoved in her mouth.

"Never mind." He swallowed his fear along with the pancake.

Before they knew it, the food was gone, the waitress was busy, and the room was filling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hannah!" The loyal fans continued to scream as she walked out on stage for a press conference.

"Uhmmm... Hi. Soo can we just start?" Hannah spoke into the microphone eagerly wanting to leave.

'Hannah!' They all raised their mics. She felt like a teacher at school.

"Umm.. you." She pointed to a familiar greasy looking man.

"Hannah who's the father?" He took out a camera, and Hannah remembered him.

"Nick. Next question?"

"Are you still going to perform?" A woman asked holding out her mic so far, as if Hannah were going to take it.

"Umm.. not soon. But, yeah." Hannah was uncertain about this now.

"There are some rumors that you and Joe are a couple now is that true?"

"No! I like Nick, besides Joe likes Lil-Lola." Hannah stuttered.

The crowd cooed, then asked who Lola was, then after explaining that Mike and Lola aren't a couple, Miley called Lilly's phone.

Lilly woke up to find-


	6. Are You Neverous or Not?

**TDBPF**

**Lilly woke up to find **herself _alone_ in her bed. She sighed and looked at the clock. _1:31_. Her phone somehow got in her hair. After untangling it she flipped it open.

"Hmm.. hello?" She fingered through her hair.

"Lilly?" Miley whispered.

"Hey Miles what's up?" Lilly pushed herself forward, and took another look at her room.

"I think I'm sc-scared." Miley's hands were shaking as she gripped tighter onto the silver phone.

"Wait you think? Are you okay?" Lilly all of a sudden woke up.

Miley gulped "I really don't know." she was hiding from the crowd in a bathroom staw.

"Okay.. calm down Miley. Where are you?" Lilly commanded.

Miley breathed deeply into the phone. "The Center.." She managed to get out.

Lilly knew just what that meant, she hung up the phone. AIM lingo never helped so much. She swung her legs off the bed and stepped down onto something soft.

"Hey!" Oliver screamed as he rolled over.

"There you are!" Lilly pounced beside him. "You fell?" She looked at him. He layed on the wooden floor with his shirt as a pillow.

"You _still_ kick! Did you ever outgrow it?" He moaned. Now sitting up facing her.

She lightly kicked his leg. "No."

"Your not funny." He looked at her night shirt. The same shirt she took in the closet.

"I'm soo sorry Oliver! Want me to kiss it? Make it better?" She teased him. Not only because he was acting like he was two, but also because they hadn't done anything the night before.

"No." He mumbled. Grabbing the shirt behind him.

"Hey you got another chest hair!" Lilly pointed.

Oliver smiled and held up his damp shirt. "... eeww.." He had drooled on it last night.. or this morning..?

"Here." Lilly said gripping onto the shirt.

Oliver put his hand out waiting for it.

"You know what you can take it." Lilly smiled releasing her grip.

"You know your a whore!" Oliver shook his head in disgust.

"Your a wimp!" Lilly crawled on her knees closer to him. "It's not like I'm gunna rape you!"

"You say that now." Oliver tilted his head. He raised his hands up, then down a bit, then up. Still deciding if he would reach for the shirt. He looked up at Lilly. Oliver bit his lip and gripped onto the piece of clothing. He stopped as he reached her chest.

"What?" She watched him.

"Hands up." He smiled and talked to her as if she was a baby.

Lilly rolled her eyes and shifted her arms up.

He wasn't nervous of seeing her chest. The shirt slipped over her head, and Oliver lost his fear. He ran his hands along her arms, practically ripping off _his_ shirt.

"Whoa.. what's wit-" Oliver crashed his lips onto her's. Lilly lowered her hands onto his head.

Oliver shoved his tongue into her mouth. Their bare chests collided. Lilly all of a sudden stopped moving.

Oliver pulled away. He breathed onto her lips. "Lilly?"

She gulped hard. "I'm not doing _it _on the floor." She whispered softly trying not to laugh.

Oliver easily got off the floor, taking her hands with him. He lifted her off the floor. "Then _we_ won't." He jammed against her and they fell onto her bed. "Better?" He smiled.

"Much." She nuzzled against him, waiting for him to continue.

"Lillian Truscott!" Lilly's mother opened the door. She spoke down to Lilly.

Oliver turned his head. He went to roll off of Lilly, but she glued him onto her blocking any visible skin. "Mom?"

"Oh.. umm never mind." She closed the door slowly.

Oliver gazed down at Lilly. "Awkward!"

"Okay and this isn't awkward?" She asked actually realizing what was happening. "I'm fourteen." She whispered.

"I'm fifteen?" He really didn't understand what she meant. A few hours ago she was willing. Now she was scared? Oliver's mind wasn't comprehending this.

Lilly bit her lip wondering if this was really what she wanted. _He's already seen me fully nude before._ Lilly thought. _Nine years ago..._ Lilly blew the air she held in, out.

Oliver slowly wiped her hair out of her face. "You ready?"

Lilly licked her bottom lip, nervously and nodded. "You?" He heard her whisper.

"Yeah.."

And with that, Lilly unbuttoned his jeans. Oliver watched and didn't put much pressure on her anymore. She smiled at his shark boxers. "Your so corny." He nodded, glancing down at her panties. Okay now he was nervous. He didn't even bother looking at them any more, he just gazed into Lilly's sweet blue eyes. Her underwear somehow found it's way off though. Oliver's boxers hit the floor about ten seconds later.

Lilly had forgotten the time, the day, the year, but focused on the boy. The boy that wasn't famous, the one that could write her a corny love song that no one would know about. The one that she's always pictured herself with, the one that's taking her purity.

Oliver on the other hand was terrified he was going to hurt her. Scared she'd be in pain and never trust him. Scared all over. They just necked each other for a while, avoiding _it_. Lilly wrapped her arms around him, almost like a .. strange hug. Oliver finally got the courage to enter her. Lilly looked around her room. Oliver felt guilty, as he saw the look on her face. He got in further, Lilly sighed pretty loud, Oliver slowed. Lilly moaned as he was fully in her. He felt Lilly's nails dig into his back, so he pulled out slowly.

The actions fastened, and continued until Oliver lost all energy left in him.

"Oliver?" She asked still catching her breath.

He rolled off her. "Hmm?"

"I love you." She turned and looked at him.

"I always did love you." He managed to get out without gasping for breath.

Lilly hit his shoulder. Still the same Lilly. "I say again... 'you're corny'!"

"And you like it." He smiled.

"Yeah I... Oh My Gosh!" Lilly remembered Miley.

"What's wrong Lils?" Lilly crawled over him and opened her dresser.

"Get some clothes on! We gotta get Miley!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles?" Lilly ran into the bathroom. The fifth bathroom she checked.

"Lilly?" Miley tapped open the staw.

"Honey why didn't you just go home?" Lilly ran over and sat beside her.

"I can't. Jackson's hiding from me. My Daddy's too busy protecting me from everything. Nick isn't there. And all he does is call me and tell me what to do next. I never see you anymore. Oliver is after you. Joe is too, so they're impressing you, while I'm stuck alone to face to world." Once Miley's speech was over Lilly hugged her. Whispered comforting words to her. Miley burst. It's been a while (for being pregnant) since Miley cried.

Lilly wondered why it was always about Miley, but dropped the thought when she realized Miley needed that right now. Anger later, Oliver later, Joe later, Miley now, friendship now. "Hey why not call Kevin?"

"I don't really know him that well. He's like shy-ish, or around me he is." Miley was confused as she thought about him.

Lilly pulled her out of their hug.

"Yeah around me too."

Miley shrugged. They laughed on the floor, not really caring what people thought, or why they were there.


	7. Returning Leaving Breaking Growing

**TDBPF**

**Returning Leaving Breaking Growing**

Jake lifted his hand up to her door. He peered in through the window once more, before tapping his knuckle against the door.

_She_ slipped into the room, wearing the same outfit she did the day before. When she saw him again, a smile just formed without even thinking, her fingers gripped around the knob.

Jake walked in and hugged _her_.

"Ja-"

Jake kissed her without a sound.

_She _pulled away and pushed him back out the door. His face was puzzled, but the door smashed at it and turned it hurt.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed.

Miley pulled the blinds down. "Keep your sorry."

"What's wrong?" He yelled.

"I have a boy friend. You're not him. You're the biggest flirt I've ever met. And I'm pregnant!" Miley screamed and stormed up the steps.

"Miley!" Jake called. He released the air out of his lungs, before dialing in an old friend's number. " Tony I need a favor. ...Same deal as last time... Yeah all the flowers... Of course." He walked off with the phone in his hand, planning another sorry for Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick banged on Miley's door.

"Drop dead Jake!" She cried.

"Hey!"

"No he- Nick!" Miley paused her I-pod, and sprung onto Nick.

"Miley." He smiled tightly hugging her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, not even willing to let go of him.

".. Umm" He began to feel tingles on his neck. Not from Miley, from fear.

"Nicky?" Miley pulled away.

"I.. um.. won't see you for a while." His voice was lower then the last time they seen each other.

"How long is a while?" Miley looked up at him.

"Umm... five months."

"What?" Miley's tone wasn't upset, it was angry. "I thought..."

"Miley... I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. Be mad at me later, but just talk to me now." Nick sounded worried. He did that a lot.

"Fine. So where's Joe and Kevin?" Miley tried not to be mad.

"Joe is looking for Lilly... and Kevin is... at the hotel I think." Nick planned this so they could be alone.

"Soo... want to go to the park?" As stupid as it sounded, the park was actually relaxing.

"Ye- you grew!" Nick plopped down to his knees. He played peek-a-boo with Miley's stomach.

"Having fun?" Miley smiled playing with Nick's curly hair.

Nick enjoyed Miley's comfort. "Plenty of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly licked a tootsie-pop. (hmm lollie?) She and Oliver sat in her living room just watching television.

'What's easy mold and fun to hold?' A dumb commercial asked.

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted. Starring at the TV to find out if he was right.

'It's Moon Sand!'

"Fuck you! It's Lilly!" Oliver shouted, acting like he was pissed that he was wrong.

Lilly shoved his arm. "Shut up."

"No seriously. Look." He took her by the hips and sat her on his knees. "I molded you into my lap." Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, Lilly still not facing him snuggled down into him. "You're fun to hold."

"Thank you." Lilly giggled.

"Lillian!" Joe opened her front door, which of course led into the living room. "Oliver?"

"Hey!" Lilly waved, as the lollie-pop hit the floor. Trying to see if she could off acting as if Oliver and her were kidding. But that only led to Oliver getting angry.

_Lilly think who would you rather hurt... the hot perfect understanding Joe Jonas. Or the beautiful dorky best friend._ Lilly placed her hand on Oliver's hands. Which were still holding on to her.

"Are you two..?" He trailed off, seeing Oliver's face.

_She doesn't love you Oken. Stop wasting her time._ Oliver thought to himself. He sighed. "No." He let go of her.

"No?" Lilly whispered.

"No?" Joe asked. Hiding a ring for her behind his back.

"Yes." Lilly smiled.

"What?"

"Yes. We are." Lilly grabbed his hand again.

"I thought we weren't." Oliver whispered. Apparently too loud.

"Am I missing something?" Joe was confused as hell.

"Yeah." "No." They said at the same time.

"...What?"

Lilly turned to Oliver and nodded. "Yeah."

"Lilly?" Joe asked.

"Uh.. Joe can we just stay friends?" Lilly's eyes looked sorry.

"Just friends?" He hinted at his song.

_What is he like Jake now?_ Lilly thought to her self.

"No... yes." Lilly paused and thought for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat on an old swing. For some reason the park was pretty much empty. Only three kids and three adults... and Miley.. and Nick. Wait do those two count? Oh well.

"Smiley Miley." Nick sang randomly. But in a sweet tone, not so much singing.

"Icky Nicky?" Miley laughed shrugging at him.

"I'm bored." He sighed.

"What did you expect? Nothing ever happens here." Miley joined in his sigh.

"You got school tomorrow?" Nick reminded her.. in a question form.

Which made her wish he'd come another time. "Yeah. I know... Are you sleeping on my couch or in the hotel?"

"What I can't even sleep in the same bed as you?" Nick teased.

"Well if my dad is a little out of it. I'm waiting for him to snap. I'm just hoping it's not on you."

Nick flung off the swing. "I'll see you in twenty minutes!"

"Where are you going?" Miley called trying not to burst into laughter.

Nick was a half a block away when he screamed "I'm getting my stuff!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 hours later)

"Mil-"

"Nick where are you?" Miley screamed into the phone. She had walked home alone in the dark.

"Miley." Nick's voice soften. "Umm.. I'm not coming.. Kevin's..."

"Oh my gosh! Does Kevin want to leave early? Go to hell Kevin." Miley screamed louder.

"Miley stop!" Nick yelled at her for the first time. His breathing got heavier. "Kevin is hanging from the fan..."

"What?"

"He's dead! Gone! Literally hanging from the fan! He committed suicide!" Nick stopped himself from yelling.

"Nick?" Miley could have sworn she heard him crying, but refused to give in.

'Click.' Nick hung up.

**Okay yes this chapter was a little out there ... but I'm sick and my brain's not working right : P**

**Should I keep this going or end it soon? (Review please x/3) **

**(poor Kevin ...)**


	8. My Nicky, I Hate School

**TDBPF**

**Note: Today in school I thought it realated too much like my story. So I desided this chapter should be bassed off of today. Yes there will be some changes. I'm using their real names so dont get confused if you can't read their name. (No I'm not pregnant! lol I changed a few things to make it be the story.)**

**2nd NOTE: Kevin did commit suiside, I thought it would be a nice drama to add in there, besides he wasn't that important to this story anyways. lol**

(2nd peroid)

One good thing about Freshman year was that most of Lilly Miley and Oliver's classes were together. It was second peroid Health, but it seemed a lot like sex ED. Health must have been an excuse to teach about that stuff without a permision slip.

"Marriage is something most of you will choose to do later in life." Mr. Gutowskie told the class.

Lilly flicked another rolled up piece of paper at Oliver. Who sat right next to her, which wasn't intended. Just the seating arangments.

"To have a successful marriage, you must, 1. Have and give compainionship. 2. Have mature love. In other words get along. And 3. Deside whether or not children will be in the picture."

All eyes beamed on Miley. She ran her fingers through her hair, blocking her face. And only to make it worse, "One of your classmates has already made that decision."

_Bitch_ Miley thought.

Kiana raised her hand. "I have a question for _Miley_." She made Miley's name noticable.

"Are you ever gunna get married to Jake or are you just going to get the money from the government?" Kiana smirked.

_Bitch_ Miley's thoughts repeated. "It's not Jake's."

"oh so it's Oken's?" Joe asked poking Oliver in the back.

"No, It's Ni..." She trailed off. _It's Nick Jonas's baby. And I'm Hannah Montana, and he promised to help me._

"That's enough." Mr. Gutowskie defended her.

"It's okay. But umm.. can i ask a question to the class?" Miley bit her lip trying to look innocent. But that was impossible. Because when you look at her, you see stoled innocence.

"Yes of course." Mr. Gutowskie felt sorry for this young girl.

Miley pushed her chair back and stood up. "How many of you aren't pure?" Miley said blankly.

Joe and Chris stood proud. Kiana, Rachel, Heather, and Becca followed. Craig, Matt, Tom, and Max jumped out of there chairs. Lilly bit her lip. She closed her eyes and slowly got out of her chair. Gasps spread when Oliver stood beside her and took her hand. A few more people got up, then some more, leaving only four girls, and two guys.

Mr. Gutowskie shook his head.

"And you people make fun of me because I'm pregnant?" Miley was hurt and a bit shocked. "Well I was a virgin. Yeah I got pregnant on my first time." Miley stood embrassed and nervous._ Thank you God for not letting me be the only one... oh and for not having Amber and Ashley in my class._

"Miley..." Lilly sighed, and Miley turned to her.

"Lilly you and Oliver?" Miley's eyes popped.

Lilly lifted her hand, which was gripped on to Oliver's. "Well he doesn't have the sixty-four pack of crayola." Lilly smiled nervously.

Oliver felt pats on his back, with good job or nice. He was offended for her.

"Sit down everyone." Mr. G finally stopped the class.

"And this is a special how?" Oliver whispered, still holding Lilly's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd period)

' Love to Hate

Hate to Hate

Love to Love

Hate to Love' Was written on the white board.

"Copy this in your notebook, then write if it's positive or negative." Ms. Curran explained.

_Love is positive. Hate is negative. Two Negatives equal a positive._Lilly thought in her head. _Wait do I love to hate Oliver or Hate to Love him? _Lilly wrote down the correct answers while humming 'Hate That I Love You'.

Miley doodled on her paper, not even sure what she needed positives and negatives for. Then thought about a pregnancy test. Waiting ten minutes to see a negative or a positive. Negatives and Positives can prepare you for a life.

Ms. Curran snatched Miley's paper and read it aloud. "Love Nick. Hate Jake?" She set the paper back down. Of course Jake was in her 3rd period class.

Miley shoved her binder into her bookbag and walked out the door, without a second thought. Ms. Curran called the principal, which didn't do anything, Miley had left school grounds before Ms. Curran finished dialing the number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick opened the hotel door, Miley baraged in. She cried onto his sholder. She wasn't aware of it, but he cried back on her too. Miley had too much going on. Nick had lost one of the most important person in his life. You could say they were having bad days. Nick's shirt was covered in tears before they pulled away. Joe was laying on the couch, either sleeping or motionless, either way he didn't even notice if anyone was in the room. Of course they got a new suite. Neither Joe or Nick could see their brother.

Miley sat on one of the messy beds. Nick layed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as water drifted out of his eyes onto her loose pants. Miley babied him, and he needed it. His curly hair wrapped around her finger.

"I love you." Her words sunk into his skin as she kissed his forehead.

Even when he was miserable, Nick Jonas was beautiful.

Nick just rested on her. He hadn't sleeped much last night, and the more she pampered him, the heavier his eyelids got.

"My Miley." He murmured a few times before his breathing grew slower.

Miley wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but he just made her day seem perfect. He claimed her as his own.

Miley smiled onto his skin. Her face still was behind his brown hair. "My Nicky." Miley dangled with his hair, before laying back, asleep.


	9. Ouch My Arm! You Vampire!

**TDBPF**

**NOTE: Oliver chapter XD. Hmm... I think this is the first time you'll see Oliver's home situation.**

Oliver was pressed against the wall. Jon finally released him. He stumbled back, and opened the door.

Oliver slid down the wall and held on to his arm in pain.

When the door closed, Oliver breathed deeply. "God help me." He prayed again.

"Help Jon. God please get him help." Oliver closed his eyes.

He hated his brother when Jon was drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked to the bathroom the next morning. Jon bumped into him, not even thinking, just holding his head in pain.

"Oww.." Oliver clutched his arm.

"What's wrong with..." He grabbed his arm and saw the bruise. "Oliver I'm sorry!" Jon continued and promised never to drink again. Begged Oliver not to say a word.

Oliver nodded. He knew Jon didn't mean it, Jon always said that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver sat on the beach, just thinking. He wasn't even sure about what, but he watched the sunset slowly burst into color.

"Hey." Lilly sat in front of him.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Oliver was taken back for a moment.

"To swim.. then I saw you!" which made sense because her hair was dripping and she was in a bikini. Lilly never wears a swimsuit in public unless for sure she'll be in the water.

"Okay?" Oliver could help but smile at her.

"Wanna come in?" Lilly winked at him.

"I'm good." Oliver shook his head.

"Please?" Lilly went on her knees.

"Lils I don't want to." Oliver whined.

Lilly pounced on him, pinning him down in the sand. Pinching his arms.

Oliver screamed. Lilly let go of him and sat on his chest. "Whoa are you okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver thought of what to say next. "Your just heavy." _Oh Nice one Oken._

Lilly carefully lifted himself off of him. she was quiet and sat next to him shocked.

"Lilly that's not what I meant." Oliver still was in pain, but felt like a real jerk for even saying that.

"It's okay. I mean I eat more sugar than you and-"

"Lilly your not heavy at all. If you ever ate more sugar than me you'd explode." Oliver sighed and got up and took his tee-shirt off. Showing his dark bruise.

"Did I do that?" Lilly jumped up and gently poked it.

He couldn't even feel it. "No... I urmm.. bumped into my wall.. after I tripped." Oliver nodded as he added along. Until he hiccupped.

"You're lying!" Lilly poked the tip of his nose.

"No I'm not! Hiccup. God damn it!" Oliver screamed.

Lilly poked his nose harder. "Lies! Now tell me what happened."

"I did!" Oliver looked down at her trying to convince her that he was being honest.

Lilly shook her head. "Ollie.." She pleaded, sounding like she was about to cry. "First you call me fat. Then you lie to me. Now your just being mean." Lilly really was a good actress because fake tears build up, making her vision blurry.

"Lils. No I'm sorry, don't cry." He held onto her waist. "It's not from you It's from Jon..."

"What?" Lilly was so surprised, she didn't remember to act sad.

Oliver noticed. "You're the liar." He let go of her.

"And I admit that. But Matt hits you?"

"More like beats me against the wall." Oliver mumbled remembering what happened.

Lilly kissed his cheek. "I'll protect you."

"Then who'll protect you?" Oliver grabbed on to one of her legs, and her arm. Not dragging her but more like gripping on her tigh. Oliver ran down into the water until it reached his knees.

"Ahh!" Lilly screamed still in shock he'd even hold her. "Your supposed to protect me!" Lilly laughed as she dangled there.

"One! Two!" Oliver teased.

"Don't!"

"Three!" He dropped her in.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" Lilly screeched as she popped up out of the water.

He smiled down at her. Lilly crept towards him, soaked, she pressed her lips onto Oliver's.

He pulled back. "Lillian Rose Truscott!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver kissed Lilly's golden hair. mostly because he couldn't see her face, which was buried in his pillow.

"Lilly, it's morning." Oliver spoke sweetly.

"Hello morning." Lilly rolled over to face him.

"Sleep good?" Oliver bruised the hair out of her eyes.

"No. You snore." Lilly laughed.

"Good."

Lilly tapped his foot with her own. He kicked back gently.

After about two minutes Oliver stopped. "What?" Lilly asked before stretching.

"I don't wanna get up." Oliver laughed.

"Me either. Let's just lay here for a while." Lilly smiled.

"What day is it?" Oliver asked.

"It doesn't matter it's winter break, smart one." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Bite me!" Oliver snapped.

Lilly bit his neck.

"You vampire!" Oliver gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver sat at his computer desk, logged on and clicked on AIM.

He typed hey to _SmileyMiley x3_

_SmileyMiley x3 : Oh your dead!_

_Smokin Oken15 : What?_

_SmileyMiley x3 has signed off at 4:51:09 PM_

Lilly opened his bedroom door.

"Hey?" Oliver asked confused.

Lilly dropped her purse and hit his shoulder with his palm.

"What the heck?" Oliver asked and bounced up from the chair.

Lilly continued beating at him.

"Lils? What did I even do?" Oliver blocked her hands.

"You? Oh what you did?" Lilly lowered her arms. "You knocked me up!"

"What?" Oliver's tone was shy all of a sudden.

"My period was late, two weeks late. So I bought a test. I'm pregnant. And it's all your fault!" Lilly hit him again.

"Lilly.. I .. but.." He held her close. Lilly tried to push him away, but it did no good. Her eyes grew pink. Oliver rubbed her back. How did he always know what to do?

Oliver ignored the cold water, that ran onto his skin, from Lilly's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered and gave in.


	10. Let's Start A Life

**TDBPF**

_"My period was late, two weeks late. So I bought a test. I'm pregnant. And it's all your fault!" Lilly hit him again._

_"Lilly.. I .. but.." He held her close. Lilly tried to push him away, but it did no good. Her eyes grew pink. Oliver rubbed her back. How did he always know what to do?_

_Oliver ignored the cold water, that ran onto his skin, from Lilly's eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered and gave in._

Lilly cried harder.

"Lilly listen to me. I'm not going to leave. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you this time." Oliver ran his fingers though her hair.

Lilly couldn't speak so she nodded.

"Hey Lils." He pulled away and slid his hands onto her arms. "We're having a baby." He shook her as he spoke.

Lilly shook her head and started to smile.

"See you want to have a baby with me!" Oliver held her tighter.

"Nu-ah!" Lilly said smiling.

"Yes you do! Your happy your pregnant!" Oliver bounced.

"I'm not happy about it. But I'd glad it's your's."

"Well look on the bright side... Miley can help you with some stuff...?" Oliver ruined the funny mood.

"Mind if I stop by her house for a while?" Lilly's face returned to normal.

"Go ahead, should I tell my mom?" Oliver asked her, still scared she might beat him again.

"I don't care, you'll mom'll kill you." Lilly opened the door.

Oliver ran after her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a quick peck.

"Buh-bye." Lilly closed the door, and headed downstairs.

When the footsteps faded out of his mind, Oliver sat on his bed. "Oh God... your not making life easy." Oliver looked over at Lilly's purse on the floor. "Bless Lilly Truscott, she's not the most smart person, but she needs to learn to remember."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Nick were hanging around more and more lately. They needed each other. Miley now was 21 weeks pregnant. When you put it into terms like that it seems long, but the waiting point was yet to come.

Lilly entered the Stewart's home.

"Lilly!" Miley screamed. "It's Christmas eve eve!"

"Oh yeah it is... hmm" Lilly thought aloud. "Hey."

"Did you kill Oliver?" Miley sounded like she was drunk. But that's what she did when she was excited.

"No I left his mom to do that." Pleasure filled her face when she thought about how whipped she'd get Oliver.

"Nice..." Miley nodded looking down. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Our babies are going to be best friends!" Miley's eyes were beaming.

Lilly smacked her own forehead.

"Hey Preggos!" Joe jumped over the last step as he flew into the room.

"Miley how many people did you tell?" Lilly grabbed Miley's arm.

"Not the whole school!" Miley referred to Lilly's actions from a while back.

"Whatever." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lilly! No you gotta stop with all that negativity stuff! Babies can sense that!" Joe came over in front of Lilly. "Now say your sorry!"

"I'm sorry." Lilly leaned forward and looked down at her flat stomach. Joe placed his hand on it, his other was on Miley's.

"I love babies!" Joe sounded like he was crazy.

"Wanna see the picture of it?" Miley sounded so sweet.

"Sure." Lilly nodded.

Miley walked into the kitchen. She took a piece of paper off the counter.

Lilly noticed Miley had started waddling. "Joe... where's Nick?" Lilly still looked straight at Miley when she spoke.

"Sleeping I think. Miles he still up in your room?" Joe called over to her.

"Yeah, or in the shower." Miley walked faster, back over to them. She held up the picture of the small baby that was in her.

"It's so cute! Yes you are!" Joe looked at the picture then back down at Miley's tummy.

"Joe..."

Joe poked Miley's stomach.

"Joe!"

He looked at Lilly. "Come back to earth."

"I'm the babysitter!" Joe was enjoying this too much, it was funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly waited in Oliver's living room, playing around with his camera.

She took out her cell phone and typed in a random number. She turned the camera on.

"Hello?" A young man answered.

"Fuck you!" Lilly screamed into the phone.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Hey fuck you!"

"Fuck you! Don't call her little bitch."

-click-

"Haha." Lilly smiled into the camera.

"Honey I'm home!" Oliver called.

Lilly turned the camera to the door. "Hey. Smile!"

"Turn that off you'll waste the battery." Oliver held a plastic bag in his hand.

"No this is Prego-cam!" Lilly said in a weird voice as she taped her stomach. "Miley said ginger ale and crackers."

"Ha! I remembered that from last month!" Oliver was boasting.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Lilly zoomed in on Oliver as he put the stuff away.

"Does it matter?" He asked not really caring about the camera anymore.

"Yes! It's our child. You don't care about our child?" Lilly laughed a little.

"Okay... a boy." Oliver picked.

"What should we name it if it's a boy?" Lilly scratched her head.

"Phil." Oliver randomly said.

"What about a girl?"

"Danielle."

"I like those names." Lilly agreed.

"I'm kidding."

"I'm not!"

Oliver shook his head and walked over to the girl who sat on his couch.

"Muah!" Lilly said quickly pecking his lips.

"Month one video over!" Lilly clicked the stop button.

"Why are you making that?"

"Why are you late?"

"I forgot what you needed so I had to ask Miley." Oliver whispered.

"Haha! I knew it." Lilly teased.

"You know you should just move in. You're here enough." Oliver joked.

"Wouldn't your mom mind?" Lilly took him seriously.

"Umm Lilly, I was ju-"

"I'll call her." Lilly dialed in her number, not caring what Oliver had to say. "Hi Mrs. Oken." Lilly said brightly. "How are you? Me too! Listen Oliver asked if I could stay here for a while. I know he didn't even ask you first, so I told him I'd call you." Lilly explained. Mrs. Oken understood that Lilly's mom wasn't there all the time. Heather's home was bad enough, without Lilly even there. So after ten minutes of begging, Mrs. Oken agreed. She knew Lilly since the first day of Lilly and Oliver's preschool classes. She was handling the pregnancy responsibly, and was joining the Okens to church on Sunday nights.

"I love your mom." Lilly smirked.

"I love your mom!" Oliver mocked her.

"Hey that just means I get to see you more." Lilly pinched his cheek.

"Call your mom." Oliver poked her stomach.

Lilly squirmed. "Fine."


	11. A Christmas of Shoes and Kicking

**TDBPF**

**Note: Do not read if you still believe in Santa. Do read if you believe in love, Niley, Jiley, Loliver, & Loe. Do not read if your going to leave a review saying how much you wish one of those couples wasn't in here. Do read if your going to leave a nice review.**

"Nicky, sweetie wake up." Miley came into her bedroom pleasantly.

Nick dug his head further into the pillow.

"It's Christmas eve!" Miley shook his arm.

He pulled away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, I'm the pregnant one, let's get that straight. I'm the one that's supposed to be moody." Miley crossed her arms.

"Fuck off." Nick whined.

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to?" Miley screamed.

"The annoying bitch that's getting me out of bed!" Nick yelled lifting his head from the pillow.

Miley's jaw dropped, her forehead scrunched. "Well it's my bed so get out!" She pushed him as well as she could, Miley wasn't exactly strong... at all.

"Fine." Nick bounced up, sat there for a second to think of his next action. He pushed off the bed hard, and threw the pillow at Miley.

"What's wrong with you!" It wasn't really a question.. more like a defense.

"Well let's see. My brother died! My girlfriend's pregnant. My fans hate me because my girlfriend's pregnant. My parents can't look me in the eye. And they want me to leave you, and go back home." Nick blew off his steam, he settled, but Miley didn't.

"Well maybe you should leave! It's not like it's your responsibility to take care of me. Hell you don't take care of me. I might as well give the baby up. Since every person in the world thinks I can't do it."

Nick shook his head and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and headed out the backdoor. Nick sat on the back steps and covered his eyes with his hands. He wasn't crying, just stressed.

Miley stood alone in her room, wondering what was going to happen next, and what just happened there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly carried the last box into Oliver's bedroom. "You need to get rid of some of your stuff." Lilly looked around his room.

"You didn't need to bring everything! Your not moving in for good!" Oliver took the box from her and set it in the closet.

"I know... and I didn't take everything! My bed is still there!" Lilly thought aloud.

"Like you'd sleep in it, if you brought it." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well your bed is softer." Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"Sure that's it." Oliver laughed and moved some of the boxes around.

Lilly dropped the conversation, and opened a random box.

Oliver realized how quiet it was, and walked behind her to see what was so amazing. Lilly held a box of shoes.

"Oh my gosh." Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"I know they're beautiful." Lilly smiled and put the box gently back down.

"That's not what I meant." Oliver chuckled out.

"Is the Christmas party tonight?" Lilly jumped up.

"Yeah, oh and this year I'm Santa." Oliver's tone wasn't amused. It was actually annoyed. I have no idea why though, who wouldn't want twenty kids crying because they're scared of Santa, sit on your lap and ask you dumb questions that you lie about.

"Nice... that should end perfectly." Lilly teased.

"Your so funny." Oliver laughed with her, then he opened his closet, pulling out a red robe. "Your Mrs. Claus."

The laughter stopped. "No way."

"Lilly it's the rules."

"What rules? And besides that dress-thing is like a Little Red Riding-hood / Bag lady cross over!" Lilly couldn't even describe how much she hated that thing.

"Okay... if you do it... I'll get rid of half my junk so your shoes can fit." Oliver knew that would come back to bite him.

Lilly sneered at him. "Deal."

"Merry Christmas." He said sweetly, handing her the robe.

It felt silky. It was furry though, which scared Lilly. It was dark red, almost brownish. No holes in it, but pretty old. It had a hood, sleeves, but the strings where around the neck, not the waist. "Great."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of silence, Miley walked out onto the back deck. "Hey." She didn't even look at him, just sat next to him, looking out the ocean.

"Hey." He replied, feely uncomfortable.

"You didn't leave..." Miley pointed out, looking at her hands now.

"Nope." Nick answered quietly.

"I'm glad you didn't." She looked at his knee, checking to see if he'd turn to face her.

"Sorry... my mom called last night, and she wants me and Joe home." Nick said shyly.

Miley paused not sure if her sentence would be appropriate. She relaxed and said "Why didn't they say anything at the funeral?"

"What could they say?"

Silence remained for another minute or so.

"I think this is the most serious talk we've ever had." Miley changed the subject.

"It all had to come out one time." Nick was starting to make sense of things.

"Wanna come with me to Oliver's Christmas party?" Miley licked her bottom lip.

"Yeah... where's Joe?" Nick smiled for the first time that day.

"Who knows?" Miley grinned back, finally meeting his gaze.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Nick blurted out.

"You'll see." Miley's smile continued to grow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly's seen Jon's girlfriends as Mrs. Claus many times. But never, was she Mrs. Claus. All she had to do was introduce Santa. Simple. So why was it such a big deal? Because she was notified today.

Lilly looked in the mirror. "Hmm..." She said aloud. "I just have to wear the robe and a gray wig." Lilly got an idea. She put the robe on, buttoned it to cover her Paramore shirt. Leaving her purposely ripped jeans visible. Lilly ran into Oliver's room and dug threw the boxes.

Lilly walked into the living room... or ermm... Mrs. Claus walked into the living room. the kids screamed when they saw her. Miley particly was screaming in laughter.

Lilly wore heavy black eye liner, with red make up covering her eyelids. She flipped her hood down. A gray wig... with sparkles spread all though it.

"Mrs. Claus got a make over?" Joe asked popping out of the center of a group of children.

"Joe another comment and you'll be on the naughty list!" Lilly wagged her finger at him.

It gave the children a chill. There were more than last time, a lot more.

A small girl tugged on the old robe. Lilly bent down to eye level.

The small girl cupped her hands over Mrs. Claus's ear. "Are you really Mrs. Claus?" She whispered in such a tiny voice.

Lilly nodded.

The girl continued speaking into Lilly's ear. "Tell Santa I tried really hard to be good this year. Okay?" The girl pulled away. She reminded Lilly of Miley. Curly brown hair, hazel eyes that filled with joy when Lilly nodded.

"I will." Mrs. Claus looked at the girl's necklace, that printed her name. "Courtney." Lilly added.

Courtney gasped and ran off into the circle of children.

When all their eyes shot onto Mrs. Claus, she cried "Eeepp! Santa's coming soon." She turned around and ran threw the door frame.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Oliver or Santa screamed in a deep voice, it sounded really fake to Lilly. Oliver bounced down the steps, in his Santa suit. He took a look around the room as the children filled. "Ho! Ho! Hooo my god!" Oliver screamed as he got a go glimpse of Lilly. "Mrs. Claus... what are you wearing?" He tried his best to keep with his deep voice.

"Clothes." Lilly looked at her outfit, not seeing the problem.

Oliver shook it off and sat on the chair in the center of the room. Lilly leaned onto the back of the chair.

A boy the size of Rico sat on Oliver's knee. "Hello there, Josh." Santa said with pride in remembering his name.

"Santa!" He screamed.

"Awe!" Miley said taking Nick's hand.

Kid after Kid came and went and it seemed like the toys were repeating, along with the faces. Finally the last child stood in front of Oliver.

"My turn." Lilly smiled and walked closer to him.

"You're already on the naughty list. Little rapist." Oliver poked at her side.

"What about Oliver Oken?" Lilly sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's on the nice list." Santa smiled.

"He doesn't deserve presents, he has me." Lilly rested her head to the side.

"Mrs. Claus are you cheating on me?" Oliver said pretty loud, making sure there wasn't any kids paying attention.

"Well I'm not really Mrs. Claus." Lilly sat up straight and took her hands off of him, and pulled off the wig.

"Lilly Truscott!" Oliver acted shocked.

"Sorry Santa." Lilly got up. "I'm in love with Oliver Oken." That was the first time she said it in public, or at least in front of people, even though everyone was in the other room. Lilly turned to walk away, but was stopped.

"Lilly, I have a secret, I'm not Santa Claus." He pulled off his wig and beard. "I'm Mike Stanley." He laughed at his own joke. (wow) "I mean I'm Oliver Oken."

Lilly gasped. "So can I still have a present?" She walked back over to him.

"Yeah."

She leaned in for a kiss.

"Tomorrow morning." Oliver smirked.

As soon as Lilly's eyes bugged out, Oliver cupped her face and lightly kissed her. (corny quote) He kept it PG for the children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley watched Nick and Joe sing 'Girl of My Dreams' to the kids. The first time they sang in a while, and they didn't even use instruments, so something was missing. It wasn't the guitars or drums, it was Kevin. Miley's eyes fell on her two best friends, kissing in the entrance room. She smiled at the two of them. Then something happened for the first time, that made her scream. "Ahhh!" She felt tears ease out of her eyes. She looked at her stomach. Nick, Joe, Lilly and Oliver all ran over to her all asking what was wrong.

It took a minute for her to catch her breath, she was so excited. "It kicked!" She squealed.

"Shouldn't it do that?" Nick asked cluelessly.

"Yeah! yeah!" Miley wasn't really aware she said it twice.

"Can I?" Nick held out his hand.

Miley nodded. She looked like she was drugged, she was too happy.

Nick slowly placed his hand on her stomach. He quickly pulled it off. No it didn't kick him hard, it just shocked him. "I thought you had to like wait a minute and then the baby kicks."

"Well maybe it knows who the daddy is." Miley bit her lip.

Lilly wasn't sure what she was doing, she felt stupid. She rubbed her hand on the same stop as nick did. There was little movement, and it made her smile.

Oliver put his hand over Lilly's stomach, knowing nothing would happen. But he wanted Lilly to be happy about their baby.

Joe hugged Miley. "I love you." He whispered. Joe was so sweet. He loved Miley closer than a sister, but not in love. He cared about her so much.

"Awe Joe!" Miley squeezed him tightly. Miley started crying, but she could care less. They were happy tears.

It was strange how everyone was acting so grown up. They were really getting mature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly had her arms around Oliver. Her head on his chest. "Lilly." He whispered trying not to be disgusted.

Lilly tended to drool, and cling to her pillow when she slept. The pillows were on the floor, Oliver was her replacement, and she didn't know it.

"Lilly. Wake up." He pointed her head.

"What?" She whined.

"Wake up!" He whisper-screamed.

"No!" She moved her head so it would be buried in the pillow. To her surprise, it wasn't a pillow. She opened her eyes and saw purple. My pillow isn't purple. Lilly thought. Her eyes bugged out. "Oliver?" She asked praying it wasn't him.

"Yeah?" He replied still uncomfortable.

She rolled off him. "Sorry." Lilly mumbled. "Oh my gosh!" Lilly screamed as she looked around the room.

The boxes were gone, Oliver's dresser was gone, along with his video game shelf. "Where's your stuff?"

"The basement. My clothes are in the closet, behind your shoes-"

"My shoes?" Lilly asked kindly.

"Your shoes." Oliver nodded.

She hopped out of bed and slid open the closet door. The ground was covered with shoes. The door had a shoe organizer, already filled. Lilly turned to Oliver. "I didn't have that many shoes!"

"I know." He was proud of himself. "Merry Christmas."

Lilly crawled back onto him. "Happy Christmas." Oliver puckered his lips. "I got you something too."

His eyes shot open. "What?"

Lilly grabbed his hand, she placed it on her stomach. "A life."

"That's not fair." Oliver pouted.

"Your real present's downstairs." Lilly laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie Ray kissed Miley's head as she opened a present that she picked out for herself.

"Thank you Daddy." She teased.

"Picked it out special for you, Bud." He rubbed her arm, and walked over to Jackson.

Joe and Jackson were literally choking on pixie sticks. Yeah that's a great Christmas present. Jackson walked aside with his father.

"Merry Christmas, Son." Robbie Ray handed him a box.

Jackson ripped it open. A black leather skirt and matching pumps. "Miley help you shop?"

"If she didn't why would you have that?" He laughed and walked over to the two Jonas Brothers. "Boys" He began. "Your newest song." He handed them a piece of paper.  
'World's spinning round  
there's no sign of slowing down  
so wont you take a breath  
just take a breath  
people change, your promises are broken  
clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
don't forget, to take a breath'

(I thought that fits nicely. It is their new song.)

Normally They'd do a dumb man hug thing, but no. They all actually hugged, not even in a joking way.

Miley handed Nick his present. "Happy Christmas!"

He slowly opened it. Twilight. A book... "Wow umm.. thanks?"

"Don't worry that's part one." Miley smiled. Gosh he hated when she did that, her smile made him feel weak, not only in the knees, but everywhere.

"What's part two?" Nick eagerly asked.

Miley grabbed his hand. She pulled him into her Hannah closet. "My dad put it in-"

They both said "Oh My Gosh."

"You got me a guitar." A Gibson guitar stood in the center of her room. It was creamy aqua-ish. New, plain, simple, electric guitar.

"Why is there a door in here?" Miley walked passed him and touched the door knob.

"Open it, your present's inside." Nick walked behind her.

At this point she knew what it was. She slowly twisted the door open. They were in another closet, so she pushed that open. The whole room was green, thank God. Green works for a boy or girl. Plus it was Miley's favorite color. Any way, it was a baby room. A small cute baby room. A crib, a diaper changing area, and stuffed animals everywhere. Miley kissed Nick's cheek. She could say anything. She just sat on the ground and rubbed her stomach.

"The other door leads to the guest room." Nick pointed.

Miley nodded. She wanted to ask how he did all of it, how there was so much room, how she never knew about it. But she couldn't she just wanted him to leave, and as if He read her mind, the guest room door closed. Miley felt her stomach, no she felt her baby kicking.


	12. Close Your Eyes and Say Goodbye

**TDBPF**

**Read this 1st I got a review saying to stop this story. Because of rushing it. Well If I wrote each day of their lives, would you really want to read it? No that would be so long and annoying. Do I rush the story? Yes, because I'm twelve and impatient! Now I'm really pissed off at the anonymous reviewer. Kevin dieing in this, it's a story. Do you honestly believe any of this could happen? Seriously. Oh and all the swearing in it? Well in my school, I hear second graders curse at me. For no reason. Make sense? Nope. Fourteen year olds curse. Don't believe me? Then why do little kids and adults swear? It doesn't stop at fourteen and then you pick it up later. Yes I'm pretty immature for writing this story. But if you're going to tell me that... then one question. Why did you click on it? **

**Note: I'm skipping ahead to Jake's big 'sorry' thing, I'm getting bored with all this relationship junk.**

Lilly and Miley were walking around the mall, not doing much, just looking at things they aren't going to buy. Then a topic came up.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Does everyone want to come?" Lilly asked.

Miley and Lilly were having a small argument about Lilly's first ultrasound. Miley wanted to come to be there for her. Oliver and his mom were coming too. It would work out, but then Nick would have to come, who'd bring Joe, who'd act... Joe-ish.

"Not everyone... just the people who love you." Miley said as she fixed Lilly's bangs.

"Thanks but your still not coming." Lilly smiled and kept walking.

"Meany!" Miley whined.

They continued walking for about a minute before Miley stopped.

"What?" Lilly asked when she saw Miley's face.

They stood in front of a baby store.

"Let's go in!" Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her into the store.

"Ugh." Lilly sighed and took a good look at all of the items.

"Wow." Miley's eyes did the same. "Do babies really need all this stuff?" Miley walked over to a car seat.

"It's so tiny." Lilly was still glued to Miley's side. She peeled her eyes off of the small seat and stopped when she saw Miley's stomach.

"Miley... how many months are you now?" Lilly was amazed at how fast the baby was growing.

"Um.. six, I think." Miley still was concentrating on the store.

Lilly nodded. Both girls walked around the store, in shock of how many different things there were.

"Miley! Lilly!" Becca called as she approached them, a little blonde girl by her side.

"Becca!" Miley acted excited. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I'm shopping with-"

"Is that your kid?!?" Lilly practically screamed.

"No, this is my sister, Bella." Becca held her hand.

"Becca and Bella?" Lilly asked, trying not to laugh.

"Your sister?" Miley felt so young right then and there. She completely paid no attention to their conversation. She kept her focus on Bella.

"Yeah, we're looking for a new cabinet."

_She must be have one or two_. Miley thought.

"Yeah Miley dragged me in here."

_Becca's little sister. A year older than my baby._

"Cool, umm can I ask you a question?"

_Going to the same school._

"Yeah, sure."

_The same school I went to, a few years back._

"Are you pregnant too?"

_My baby's young enough to be my sibling._

"What?" Lilly screamed loud enough for Miley to break out of her trance.

"Sorry, but I heard Oliver say to-"

"Oliver?" Lilly spoke through her teeth. A sure sigh she was pissed.

Bella hid behind Becca's leg. "Umm.. I'm just gunna go." Becca said and walked off, heading further into the store. "Bye." She waved, then sighed in relief.

"I'm leaving." Lilly stormed out of the store, Miley ran after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prego cam month two." Lilly walked into _their_ room, and video taped the areas that changed.

Oliver sat in the computer chair, and watched her as she opened the closet door, showing all the shoes. "I got him whipped." Lilly whispered.

"I'm not deaf." Oliver shouted.

"No your just retarded. Who did you tell?" Lilly walked closer to him.

"No one." Oliver gulped. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Becca told me that you told someone." Lilly placed the camera down on the bed, still recording.

"Isn't it like month three yet?" Oliver changed the subject, fast.

"Who'd you tell?" Lilly wasn't kidding anymore, she was angry.

"I only told our homeroom teacher, because she wanted to know why I was late." Oliver bit his tongue.

"When?"

"Last week. When someone needed Advil." Oliver hinted.

"Hey! My head killed, and you were out!" Lilly defended himself.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed, hoping that he was off the hook.

Lilly sat down on the bed, next to the camera. "I hate you."

"You also lie." Oliver smirked.

"Yeah I know. It's really month three, I forgot to record last week."

"I knew it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley gave Nick one more hug.

"Miles, I'll call you when we get there." He let go and wanted to hold her again.

Miley nodded. "Love you." Her voice was crackling. (best word ever is crackling)

"Love you too."

It was weird hearing them say love. It's an over used term.

"Tell Lilly I said good luck." Joe hugged Miley.

"Sure." She patted his back.

"See you." Slang is annoying, but he always used it.

"Bye." Miley whimpered.

The boys entered the limo, avoiding Miley's face. Nick knew as soon as he saw her, he'd only want to stay more. Before a single tear rolled down her face, they were gone. That's when she started to bawl. Miley got so used to the idea of Nick being there for her. Staying with her for the whole pregnancy.

Only two minutes after, Jake showed up with a whole crew of people carrying roses, and baskets of sweets. He was so excited to see her face. But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Miley?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked at her shoes. Why was he always so late?

"What happened?" Which was a good question. because when your upset and someone asks you if your okay, you have to lie and say yes. Why would you ask an obvious question?

"Nothing. Go away." Miley always pushed him away, no matter how hard he tried. So how it always looked like he was the bad guy.

"Here." He handed her a rose. "There's my promise to never bother you, so stop bothering me."

"What?" Her eyes darted at him. "When do I bother you?"

"Every time I close my eyes, your still there!" Jake Ryan... wait that line wasn't in any of his work. Jake Ryan has a heart?

Miley squinted her eyes, shook her head and walked away... or waddled?

"Every time I close my eyes, your still there, and I left, now all the junk is on my lawn." Miley told Lilly over the phone.

"That's corny. Maybe he's been talking to Oliver." Lilly teased.

"I'm serious. Maybe I... still-"

"Whoa! You still love him don't you?" Lilly cut her off.

"No.. I just don't hate him as much as I want to." Miley bit her lip.

"Gosh Miley why do you do that to yourself? If you still liked Jake why did you go after Nick in the first place?" Lilly was repeating the thoughts in Miley's mind.

"No! I love Nick more, I just wish Jake would just go shoot movies everyday, so I'd never have to feel so depressed every time he leaves." Miley confided in Lilly.

"Wow, that's deeper than what Jake said. Has everyone been talking to Oliver? No but seriously, try not to think about Jake, I mean he said he'd stop bothering you right?" Lilly really did pay attention more than Miley thought.

"Yeah I guess your right." Miley said.

"I'm bored, so I'm gunna see what's on T.V." Lilly yawned.

"Okay, bye." Miley hung up, without hearing Lilly's reply.

She leaned back on the couch. "Phew..." She closed her eyes. Only to see Jake Ryan's amazing smile. Her eyes flashed open. "Oh Sweet Niblets!"

**I really don't like how this chapter turned out. Jake is really confusing me in this story. Even though I'm writing it, I'm starting to get confused. If you didn't like this chapter either, don't review. I don't want any mean reviews. XP Only three more months Miley. :O**


	13. UpdateNote READ

**TDBPF Update Thinger.**

Yeah sorry that Kevin is gone. :'(

I had to think of a way for Nick and Joe to stay longer, and there to be drama. lol Don't think I have anything against Kevin. He's just the oldest, and he didn't seem too happy in my story. He is probably more happy in heaven now. In real life he's not dead, just for the slow readers lol. If my story doesn't seem to make much sense, tell me what's wrong and I'll try to improve. The next chapter is for Kevin Jonas. But first I need an idea. Oh! And I finally decided the gender of Miley's baby! I just need names lol. Review with possible baby names for both genders. You gotta keep reading to find out about all the baby stuff. XD


	14. Lay on your left and see dead people

**TDBPF**

**Note: My little cousin came over, he's seven. lol So I couldn't write until he left. I had a great idea too. But he came over at 1:00. It's 8:21. This chapter isn't exactly crying sad, but still it's a little depressing. (if your really addicted lmbo)**

Miley turned to the clock once again. '7:34'

"Nick come on. Were are you?" Miley said aloud. He was supposed to call about four hours ago. Which made Miley believe something terrible happened. She shook it off.

Her phone rang. "Nick?" She opened it so fast, she didn't even see the caller's name.

"Miley?" Lilly's voice passed through the phone.

"Hey." Miley sighed.

"You okay? And don't lie, I know your not." Lilly spoke with confidence.

"No I'm not." Miley laid back on her bed. "I mean seriously the last time I talked to Nick was-"

"Yesterday! When he left. Miley you're making a big deal out of nothing." Wow Lilly was good at telling what you were thinking about.

"But.. that's .. yesterday." Miley really sounded messed up, not like mentally, but like upset.

"Miley, why don't you just call him?"

"Why did you even call me?" Miley curiously asked.

"Because you weren't in school." Lilly reminded her.

"Yeah I'm like feeling really sick." Miley felt dumb for not remembering.

"Call Nick!" Lilly commanded.

'Click'

Miley dropped her jaw. She dialed in Nick's cell number. She gulped.

'Ring.. Ring.. Ring..'

"Hello?" A kind voice answered the phone.

"Mrs. Jonas?" Miley tried to sound as nice as she did.

"Miley.. Nick's sleeping." She sounded snooty.

"Umm.. okay? Can you tell him I called?" Miley sounded like a hurt little girl lost in a new place.

'Click'

Without an answer Mrs. Jonas hung up the phone.

Miley closed her eyes. Her skin shivered. Weeps escaped from within her.

Her breathing became slower. After the shaking stopped. Miley really didn't care that she was in love with two boys, or that her best friend was having a baby, or that she was having a baby for that matter. Nothing mattered, but getting through the night without tears. Which was pretty easy, because her mind and body drifted to sleep.

A blur, no wait a person. An echo screamed from it. Laughter. A unique laugh. One Miley hadn't heard in a while. When her vision cleared, she saw no other than Kevin Jonas. She ran closer to him. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing. Only the sound of his amazing laugh was heard. Miley took a good look at him. Her lips repeated 'Kevin!' He stood there with his mouth closed. He placed his index finger over his lips. A silent 'Shhh'.

The laughter stopped. Miley screamed "Kevin!"

He stood there as she pulled on his arm.

Miley felt the water rush in her eyes. Her eyelids flashed closed, not even a nano second later, Kevin was gone. Miley screamed, but only hear footsteps. She turned around, she was in the hotel room. Kevin stepped on the chair. No. Miley thought. She couldn't move, she struggled to step closer, but she stood there, helpless. Forced to watch his death. Kevin held on to the robe with his hands. He stepped off the chair. Miley closed her eyes. She heard him gasp for breath, then she couldn't breathe.

"Kevin!" Miley screamed. She wiped the hair out of her face. Miley laid in her bed. A dream, a real dream. Miley looked at her clock. '5:18'

Miley breathed deeply. Thankful that she could.

Robbie Ray rushed into her room. "Baby girl?" It's been a while since he said that.

"Daddy.. I don't wanna go to school today." She said blankly.

"Miley, you need to. You're going to be out in for a while in May."

"I had a bad dream." It's been a while since she said _that_.

Robbie sat on the edge of her bed. "You okay Bud?"

"I saw Kevin." Miley gulped. "I was there when he died. And I saw him, I heard his laugh." It was hard to explain, it was one of those dreams that you forget as soon as it happened. It was fading out of her mind. His laughter still remained.

"Did he say anything?" Robbie didn't doubt her. He believed her with all he could.

"No, he even told me to be quiet." Miley remembered.

"Miles... two years ago, your mother visited me in a dream. When I woke up.. Aunt Max was found dead. I'm gunna call the relatives and check up on them." He ran out of the room.

Miley looked around her room. Empty. She felt a sudden chill. Her skin felt a touch, a touch she remembered. Her mother's touch. She gasped, and the feelings were gone.

She grabbed her phone and typed in Nick's number.

"Miley?" He answered pretty quickly for 5:20 in the morning.

"Nick are you okay?" Miley rushed.

"Yeah are you?" Nick sounded sincere.

"Um.." She thought of telling him. "I'm fine. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Yeah. I fell asleep early, so now I'm off my schedule." Nick said quietly.

"Yeah, I called you last night."

"Oh... sorry I didn't pick up."

Miley bit her lip. "Yeah it's fine."

"Oh I was just watching Rachel Ray. Don't Ask. And there were these four pregnant sisters. They were like talking about pregnancy and stuff, and you should sleep on your left." Nick explained.

"Wait why? And I thought Rachel Ray was a cook." Miley smiled, and relaxed.

"It helps the baby for some reason, I don't know. And yeah she like cooks, then brings people in, and cooks and interviews them." Nick sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Which was scary.

**Note: Next chapter may contain scenes from Juno. Not as in copyright, as in they go to the movies. If some people don't want me to give away some part, then review saying so. **


	15. Not Even on Valentines

**TDBPF**

**Note: I messed up and said Miley would have her baby in May, lol that's like 2 extra months. Sorry. She's supposed to b due in March.**

Oliver looked at Lilly, then at Miley. They sat in his living room in silence. Oliver kept his distance from Lilly, Miley had noticed this fact, and broke into the silence. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Nah." Oliver said blankly. He took another look over at Lilly.

Lilly didn't respond.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled.

"What?" Lilly whined.

"What's wrong with you?" Miley asked, her facial expressions read that she wasn't in the mood to deal with a whiner.

"I'm really tired." Lilly yawned.

Oliver starred straight at Lilly's tummy. Four months, two weeks. Miley stuck her head out further, and peered at Oliver. She followed his eyes to what he focused on. "Oh.. mind if me and Oliver go for a walk?"

Lilly waved her hand up, signaling Miley to go. Her eyes were closed.

"Let's go Oken." Miley stretched her hand out. Oliver got up and took her hand. He pulled her up slowly. Miley was seven or eight months pregnant. Oliver couldn't remember. "Thanks." Miley said brushing her shirt down.

Oliver let go of her hand, and opened the glass front door.

"So.." Oliver said after about ten minutes of walking. "Did you really just want to walk?"

"No." Miley admitted. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked in a low tone, his eyes glued to the sidewalk.

"I mean with Lilly." Miley stopped walking and clutched onto his arm. "Look at me." She commanded. Oliver raised his head. "What's wrong?"

Oliver remained puzzled for a second, thinking of what to say. He shrugged. "I don't know. I just... " Oliver started. He looked at the ring on her chain around her neck. Oliver knew just what it was, and that little ring seems to get a lot of things to happen. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Miley was expecting something like 'Jon's back'.

"Don't tell Lilly. Promise?"

Miley spat on her hand.

"I believe you!" Oliver said backing up a little. "Listen, ... what if I can't do it? You have Nick, who can give you just about everything. Lilly has me, I'm the same age as Nick, and I can't do everything for her!" Oliver came clean with Miley. He knew he could trust her with something big.

"Oliver, you worry too much. Seriously, you'll be fine. Lily will be fine... The baby will be fine." Miley added.

"What if it's not! And I can't even feed it right?" Oliver was exaggerating, but he was terrified.

"Well in the beginning, you won't need to worry about it." Miley started, but faded off.

Oliver only nodded.

"Go home." Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh and happy Valentines Day!"

Oliver counted the days in his head. Crap, she was right! Oliver ran down the street.

Oliver opened the front door, ready to grab Lilly and run back out. He was about to, when he found her sleeping on the couch peacefully. Lilly's face was facing towards the couch. He closed the door quietly, and sat beside her. Oliver ran his index finger along her jaw line. He leaned closer towards her. For someone who doesn't cover her face in make up she looked so beautiful. She looked better than the girls with make up. Oliver placed his chin in her hair, edging near her face. Her lips seemed to catch his eye. Her sore, cut, ripped, chapped, amazing lips. He wanted to kiss his sleeping beauty awake. But he'd rather just sit and watch her sleep. Oliver kissed her ear, and backed away slowly. Lilly rolled over and faced him. "Hey."

"Hi." He sighed.

Lilly smiled and bit her lip. Which only drove Oliver crazy.

He moaned, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day." Oliver smirked.

"Did you get me a present?" Lilly stretched.

"Yep. Did you get me something?" He kept his eyes on her (now wet) bottom lip.

Lilly pouted, so she could get a view of what was on her lip. When she realized nothing was wrong, she tilted her head to the right and leaned forward.

Oliver tilted to the left and pecked onto her lips. Lilly grabbed onto his shirt and pressed harder. He ran his tongue along her lip (finally). He pried her mouth open and that's when Lilly took control. His mouth was fully open, so she massaged his tongue with her own.

They stayed that way for a while. They both knew neither one of them remember Valentines Day. It wasn't a big deal. They were still just Lilly and Oliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley placed his ring on her finger, then slipped it off. She repeated her actions a few more times. She rested on her bed.

Unlike her two best friends, she cared about being with her love on Valentine's.

Miley closed her eyes to calmly breathe and saw Jake once again. "Ugh!" She cried. Then picked up her cell phone, and stopped at Nick's name. Miley wiped her eyes and clicked on his number.

"Hey..."

"Nick! Hi happy Val-"

"This is Nick leave a message after the beep."

Miley closed her phone. She rubbed her stomach. "Hey."

No response.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Miley waited for kicks. "You take after me. Stubborn as anything." Miley laughed.

"So another month..." It wasn't like she was talking to herself or air, she was talking to a living thing.

"You probably don't know this yet, but uh... next week's my birthday." Miley sighed. She felt like crying.

_Ah! I hate being pregnant! _She thought. And as if the baby heard her, it kicked her. Not even lightly, enough for her to feel it.

"Ouch!" Miley laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: I know this one is short, but this story is coming to an end. :'( But then, there would be too many questions left unanswered. So I'm making a sequel to this. (possibly) **

**Then again you'll never know what happens with Lilly's pregnancy and how the lives around Miley will change. **


	16. A Birthday, A Baby

**TDBPF : Final!**

**The last chapter omgosh! **

"Happy Birthday Miley!" Lilly walked into her bedroom, around twelve in the afternoon.

"Hi.." Miley said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Lilly said walking towards the bed.

"Just bad cramps." Miley squinted as she said so.

"That sucks." Lilly nodded. "Get ready, we're going to your par-tay!" Lilly danced a little.

"I gotta pee." Miley pushed herself out of bed.

"I needed to know that valuable information." Lilly crinkled inside.

"Yes you really did." Miley scratched her head and opened the bathroom door.

After she finished, she went to wipe herself, and saw a small amount of blood. She quickly dropped the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed.

Miley washed her hands about six times, thinking about what just happened. _When was the last time the baby moved? What if I had a miscarriage? Oh my gosh! _Miley thought.

She walked out of the bathroom, and found Lilly digging through her drawers.

"What color shirt?" Lilly called, her head still into the dresser.

"Umm... green." Miley watched her.

"Okay." Lilly popped out. She tossed her a shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

Miley breathed deeply as the door closed.

_Ouch! Damn cramps!_

Miley clutched onto Lilly's arm the whole ride up into the forest. Miley enjoyed going there with her class one weekend, so she thought it would be a good idea to stay up their for a while. Things aren't always as they are planned. Jackson and Oliver rode in the car in front of them, with Miley's presents. Robbie Ray drove in silence. He wasn't the same anymore.

When they approached a familiar area, more cars appeared on the side of the dirt roads.

A few people waved. Miley tried to force a smile, it didn't work too well.

"Hey be happy, it's your b-day!" Lilly tried to cheer her up.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Miley nodded, and starred straight ahead.

Pink and blues. Of course. "Baby shower." Miley whispered and bit her nails.

She turned to Lilly, gone. Miley opened her door.

"Miley!" Everyone screamed and ran over to her.

_Didn't I see all of you like two days ago? _

"Happy Birthday!"

_I've heard that enough!_

Miley just nodded. "Thank you."

"How many months are you now?" Kristen asked. _Your too hyper._

"Umm ... 8 months, and like a week." Miley added in her head.

The fresh air filled Miley's nose. Memories reminded her of her childhood.

The girls rushed Miley back and forth, Lilly and Oliver stood and watched them all interview Miley. Lilly shook her head.

"Is Oliver any good?" Heather asked.

"For the last fucking time, it's not Oliver's." Miley clenched her teeth.

"Moody?" Kiana teased.

"Ugh." Miley shook her head.

"Okay.. open my gift!" Becca randomly jumped in.

"Miles! Cake time!" Robbie Ray called.

Miley moaned. "Gosh!" She waddled over to her father, and the group followed. Lilly sat on a near by truck, so she could get a better view.

Jackson lit the candles, amazed by the light.

"One.. Two.. Three..." Oliver started.

_By baby's probably dead, The father isn't here, My best friends can't even get next to me, My ex-lover is here, And this song is copyrighted! _

"Happy birthday dear Miley! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone screamed, not singing, screaming. That's just how we roll.

"Make a wish!" Lilly yelled.

_I wish Nick were here. Miley_ blew out the candles, as she got to the last one she stopped. _Ouch!_ Miley felt as if she sat in a puddle. "Daddy!" She cried.

Lilly slid down and pushed through to Miley.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Aahhh!" Miley cried. _OW!!!_

"She's having the baby!" Lilly screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As long as it seemed driving up to the woods, it took longer to drive back.

Miley breathed remaining calm.

"Lilly!" She said sitting in the small car. In shotgun this time.

"Yeah?"

"Give me your phone."

Lilly handed it to her as fast as possible.

Miley typed in Nick's number.

"Lilly?" Joe answered.

"Joe. It's Miley... uhhhh just put Nick on." Miley screeched.

"Miles?" Nick answered. "Happy Birthday, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there I-"

"Nick, ... I'm having the baby." Miley started feeling heated.

"What?" Nick screamed. "I'm leaving now!"

"Nick, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Miley knew he couldn't get there on time.

"I love you, good luck." Nick comforted her.

Miley didn't respond, she just handed Lilly back the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley Stewert." A doctor entered the room.

"Hi." She said nervously. Her father took her by the hand.

He slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Hello, My name is Dr. Evans."

More doctors or nurses filled the room.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He looked straight at her.

Her face crinkled in. _Was I supposed to count?_ She looked up at Robbie.

"About Four or Five minutes." Robbie Ray and Miley nodded at each other.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked as he continued to prepare himself, by putting on mask thing. (I'm suck at explaining things)

"Of her? Yes. Of the baby? No." Robbie Ray squeezed onto Miley's hand.

She thought back to the first month of her pregnancy, when Nick squeezed her hand, after a goggle, marshmallow incident.

Her thoughts were cut off by another contraction. She kicked her feet. _Ouch!_

Miley remembered the way he held her. The way her skin felt against his. The times she never wanted this to happen. _Ouch again!_

"How many months?" The Doctor asked.

"Eight." Miley said, not really focusing on this yet. She remembered seeing him cry. Having him trust her so much. Then she remembered when he left. _Ouch! That hurt all over. Oh wait that wasn't a contraction. _

She actually stopped herself from thinking of Nick.

She propped her knees up. That's when the real pain started coming. Within minutes she was being commanded to push. In all those shows she watched, not one of them went by this quickly, they all waited like two hours. Why did her child have to want to come out so badly?

Dr. Evans was literally yelling push.

Was that it? Just push? Miley did as she was told and tugged onto her father's hand. Her finger nails dug deeper into his skin and the doctors continuously said I can see the head!

Miley screamed, not really sure what the doctors were instructing her to do. Why didn't they offer her the drugs?

Lilly bounced when she heard Miley's voice.

"You think it hurts?" Oliver asked. He was such a dip.

"Either that or they put a scary movie on for her." Lilly said sarcastically.

Oliver gulped. "You scared?"

Lilly looked at her feet. She slightly nodded.

Oliver rubbed small circles on her back.

Miley held tighter onto her father's hand.

"Bud, your almost there." He patted her hand.

"Daddy.." She managed to get out. "It hurts." She pushed harder. "Really badly."

"I know." He looked over at the doctors.

They all told Miley to keep pushing, to keep going. But the pain was torture. But worse, because she chose it.

Miley sighed, her face drenched in sweat. She continued to push. "Ahh!" Hot tears beamed down her cheeks.

A wet, bloody, miracle. Her new baby. Miley's new baby. Her newborn baby boy. The doctors raised the baby, to show her. Robbie Ray was offered to cut the cord, but chose not to. The doctors finished clipped it, and cleaned off the baby.

Soon enough, a small baby in a blue blanket was in Miley's arms. Robbie Ray kissed her head. "Good job sweetie." He waved down at the baby, before exiting the room in silence.

Lilly ran into the hospital room. "Miley! ohh!" Lilly cupped her hands over her mouth. "He's beautiful."

Miley simply smiled and gently stroked his forehead.

Lilly came closer to the bed. "You look like a hot mess." She laughed. Inside joke (kind of) like your hot but .. in a wow what are you wearing kind of way.

"Thanks." Miley let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I...?" She stretched her arms out.

Miley nodded and gently handed Lilly the baby.

Lilly gazed down at him... he wasn't an _it_ anymore.

Miley took the phone out of Lilly's pocket. (Pocket Picker!) She called the previous number. "Miley?" Nick answered out of breath.

"Hey." Miley said and smiled. "We have a boy."

Nick felt proud. A boy. "Awesome.. I'm never going to forgive my self for missing it."

"Well I forgive you." Miley smiled as she said this.

"Nice try."

Miley laughed. "Hurry up! We are at the Children's Hospital." The nearest hospital was this one. It was a last resort. But still Miley, a kid at fourteen.. or urmm fifthteen ... had her child in a children's hospital.

**note: This story is over! Okay yeah I don't like this ending, so I'm writing a sequel to this. Called 'The Dramas of Being a Parent at Fifthteen' . Oh yes I have a creative mind XD **


End file.
